The Leviathan
The Leviathan(リバイアサン Ribaiasan) is an ancient beast of the seas, originating from Jewish folklore and different versions of Christian Mythology. He is one of the few beings sought as a potential threat to the Biblical God in the Christian or any other mythological pantheon for the matter. Personality While he was initially a mindless force of destruction, kind of like the Trihexa, after suffering from two brutal defeats(one from the Behemoth and the other from the Biblical God), the Leviathan has learnt to be more patient, albeit still tents to go wild from times to times. Throughout history however, the Leviathan's personality has had quite a lot of changes. As he observed the progress of Life on Earth, his expression on the beings around him changed drastically. He no longer found joy in mindlessly destroying and slaying life, but instead only did it to increase his influence and power. The Leviathan began to act more like a Chief Sea God than a powerful sea beast, as he helped the new generations of marine life, got rid of the sick ones who could potentially infect others of their kind and hunted down poachers. And before he knew it, he had changed from a terrifying sea beast to a neutrally-benevolent(still a bit malevolent) overseer of the oceans. Even so, the Leviathan's main goal still remains: To kill both his rival- the Behemoth and the God from the Bible. History Origin The Levithan's origin dates back to the Great Flood. Angered by the sinful state of humanity and ashamed from even creating them in the first place, God summons a massive flood that "shalt cover even the tallest of mountains and drown every life on Earth". Likewise with Samael's Curse, the embers of God's wrathful energy manifest in a physical incarnation once again, creating what is known as The Leviathan. Due to being born from embers of the negative energy of God and the water element, the Leviathan to heart is a dangerous force of nature that any mortal and non-deity should fear greatly, even if he can supress those urges. Rivalry with the Behemoth After the Great Flood, the Leviathan, unsurprisingly, goes on a mindless rampage, destroying everything he sees, killing every being he gets his 'hands' on and causing massive storms, typhoons, tsunamis and tornados, throughout the whole Earth. It pretty much plunged the world into a nigh-Apocalyptic state. With most gods either being too scared or too disinterested to face him, the Leviathan managed to terrorize the Earth for at least a decade, until the Biblical God interfered. Noticing its immense power and the threat it posed to his creations, the Bibilical God manipulated a chain of events, so that the infamously legendary Behemoth will come face-to-face with the Leviathan. Upon meeting with his supposed 'opposite', the Leviathan immediately goes on the offensive and so does his foe. The two powerful monsters fought in the shores of Africa, completely decimating some of the continent's eastern landmark and shores. Their battle was long, brutal, savage and the effect it had on the world could be felt even in the North and South Poles. At the end, it resulted in a brutal, but still hardly won victory on the Behemoth's side, who left the Leviathan near the ruined eastern shores of Africa to die. However, the Leviathan did not die and instead managed to crawl back into the water. Fight with the Biblical God Sometime after being defeated by the Behemoth, the Leviathan's wounds finally healed and he went on another rampage, this time even more agressive than before. Seeing this, the Biblical God decided to finally intervere personally and put an end to the beast. Shockingly for the deity, the Leviathan more than held his own against him and even managed to deal some major damage to him. This forced the Biblical God to kind of go all out on the powerful beast leading to his inevitable victory. Although the fight was quite easily won with God going all-out, he later on admitted that the Leviathan's power rivaled his own(or at least has the potential to). Befriending Laura TBA Present Times Currently, the Leviathan resides in the depths of the seas and oceans, quietly observing Life and making sure its balance is in check. He tents to feed off the life force of collonies of marine life to increase his power level, but only does so occasionally. Just as rarely, he comes closer to the surface and causes a few powerful earthquakes or big tsunamis. He also has affilated himself with several sea deities and even has had(and still has) many lovers, mortals and deities. He has around five recorded off-springs, only one of which has the apparent potential to become as powerful or even more than he. Appearance The Leviathan is generally described by many Hewbrew followers as a gigantic serpant, lurking deep in the Red Sea. Others believe he is a huge sea worm or perhaps a variation of the legendary Kraken, '''who hunts down foreign invaders(i.e. non-Jews who try to invade the lands of Israel by crossing the Red Sea). Truthfully, the Leviathan is the mix of many kinds of marine life, all infused with magic, making a singular 'all-powerful' sea beast. Mortals and even some weaker supernatural races are unable to fully comprehand its visage, so all they see is just its shade. The Leviathan's features are both snake-like, kraken-resembling and with fish-like structure, making all three depictions of its appearance true. Sometimes, the Leviathan may appear as a tall, lean and well-built man with long spikey black hair resembling a Goku's Super Saiyan 3 hair style. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. His usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength- '''The Leviathan is capable of plunging the Earth to a near-apocalyptic state with relative ease. His roars alone can cause earthquakes and tsunamis. Lucifer himself says that "if the two behemoths of the sea and land were to combine against my Father, he'd be a goner before we even realize it", suggesting that while the two alone are weaker than God, together they can easily overpower and even slay him with ease. Although he is not very popular, most deities and supernaturals who came across it were completely stricken with fear and were unable to even try to fight it. Several jewish gods and armies of thousands of men tried to hunt it down, all never to be heard of again, days after. Because of these feats, the Leviathan, along with the Behemoth, is the most terrifying beast in all of Christianity, if the Trihexa is excluded. '''Immense Durability- On par with his strength, his durability is also insane. He was able to survive both the onslaughts of the Behemoth, a being of equal power and the full power of the Biblical God, possibly the strongest deity in existence when he was still alive. Other than his fights with the two other strongest being of Christianity, there's no recording of the Leviathan ever being actually hurt by anything at all. Super Speed- '''While not very fast to supernatural standards, the Leviathan is definetely the fasted living sea creature on Earthly standards. He can easily reach speeds up to Subsonic, with his highest recorded speed being Mach 7.2, under water. '''Water Bomb '''Rain- Leviathan can shoot collected spills of unstable water energy, making a big destructive rain of water bombs. This move was used only three times(against God from the Bible, the Behemoth and later on Amenominakanushi). '''Primordial Water-Control- '''The Leviathan's skills at water manipulation are so great, that even beings like Poseidon and the Kraken could seem like amateurs when compared to him. This is perhaps his most popular attribute, as he has used this ability to trick and kill many deities who have tried to oppose him in the past. He can manipulate water in all its shapes and forms(i.e. storms, rains, typhoons, tornados that originate from the water, blood, fogs, the water in the air). One time, angered by some of Amenominakanushi's bold comments, the Leviathan telepathically crushes all the water cells in the air surrounding the Shinto god, causing them to explode in his face. '''Aquatic- Being a sea monster, the Leviathan(obviously) likes to spends his time underwater, preferebly in the depths of the oceans. The reason why nobody has tried to ever fight him underwater is because, this is "his ground". He is nigh-unbeatable in the deepest parts of the ocean. Even Shiva says, he wouldn't stand a chance against the Leviathan if he puts himself in that position(i.e. fighting the Leviathan deep underwater). 'Weaknesses' Of course, like even the most powerful of beings, the Leviathan has his weaknesses. His major weakness is the one he shares with every other marine lifeform and sea deity- they are powerless outside of their habitat. If the Earth was destroyed fully, there's a chance the Leviathan migth not survive long enough till he finds another source of water where he can reside in. He is kind of weak against flames, although shrugs off the weaker levels of it like its nothing and is only hurt when in close contact with an extremely powerful source of flaming energy(Ddraig's Schorching Flames and Issei's blazing stellar aura is an example of how powerful a flame needs to be to hurt him). Trivia * *The Leviathan's human appearance is based on Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail. *The Leviathan's origin is never truly known in the canon mythos, and he is only briefly mentioned in the Hewbrew books. *The Leviathan's first love, Laura Leviathan is the devil that would also be known as the Original Leviathan devil king. *The Leviathan isn't included in the list of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World, for the same reason characters like Amenominakanushi and Issei Hyoudou aren't- lack of popularity amongst the more powerful beings of the Universe. However, according to his feats so far and Lucifer's statements, the Leviathan could easily be placed on the higher end of the list. *The Leviathan's singular theme is JJBA Stardust Crusaders OST - Tension. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon monster Category:Fanon Beasts Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods